


Body Electric

by kinslayer



Series: The Valentine Effect [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Masturbation, NICKSTURBATION, No Dick Nick, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinslayer/pseuds/kinslayer
Summary: Unable to ignore his desires, Valentine takes matters in his own hands… and wires.Valentine’s memory was only good when it decided to torture him.The one moment when they were so close that the heat from her body became one with his own. When they’d almost kissed…





	Body Electric

Memory was a curse, wasn’t it?

The first time, Valentine had been so caught up in… well, everything, that he hadn’t really had enough processing power left to dedicate to the moment itself.

Her sweet hands on him, connecting every wire, every gear. Molding the new plastic to cover his open wounds.

And then… the one thing his mind chose to replay over, and over, and over.

Valentine’s memory was only good when it decided to torture him.

The one moment when they were so close that the heat from her body became one with his own. When they’d almost kissed…

...and when he’d almost ruined everything.

Then, he’d banged up his arm soon after, fighting mirelurks with her.

She had been so close to him again, softly but nimbly touching him, working the metallic parts together as if Nick’s body was a puzzle to be solved.

And the third time she “worked on him”? His jaw’s screws were loosening and he hadn’t been able to tighten them on his own.

There went Valentina Salvatore again, one hand on the other side of his face, and the other working the screws. It’d been the fastest job so far, but also the worst. The repair itself had been great - his jaw felt firmer and yet easier to move - but… It’d been torture. Her soft touch on his cheek, her breath close to him. He’d barely paid attention to her talking, and she...

_“What’s got you so distracted, Valentine?”,_ she had said, before grinning at him.

Nick dumped his cigarette butt into the ashtray, trying to distance himself from his thoughts. He turned his eyes to Val’s sleeping form and suppressed a pained groan.

There she was. On a ragged mattress, sleeping for the first time in two days, lay his client, friend, and _partner_.

There was no way around it. Val was the femme fatale to Nick’s noir detective, more cunning and beautiful than his robotic brain could ever hope to conjure. Could he really be blamed for becoming infatuated with her?

Valentine still isn’t sure how he hadn’t just fallen for Val the moment she helped him with Skinny Malone and his thugs. How he didn’t just shut down when he saw her for the first time, all pale, dark haired, and imposing, lips as red as the blood on her shoes and gray eyes surrounded by smoky black. He’d joked about the reverse damsel in distress scenario, and, as it turns out, he did end up in love with the “heroine”, as it were.

Maybe he did, in fact, fall for her then.

Salvatore mumbled something and turned around on the bed. Valentine turned his eyes from her, feeling quite stupid. He wanted to be keeping watch, but they were in such an isolated spot in the wastes that it’d be useless, per Val’s own words.

Plus, Dogmeat was probably better at hearing any approaching people than Nick, she’d said, to which he’d responded with a sarcastic jab of his own.

The teasing was almost game between them, but lately he felt it’d become… charged.

Probably his imagination, travelling where it shouldn’t.

He sighed, and lit another cigarette.

Nick needed to put a stop to those growing feelings for his partner. Get it out of his system, and get _over_ it, because if he didn’t? He would no doubt end up messing with their friendship, and that was unacceptable. He valued Salvatore too much as a person to risk losing her respect, or making her uncomfortable because of his own issues.

The problem was, Valentine didn’t know how to do just that.

He closed his eyes, and ran through the old Nick’s memories. He couldn’t go too far early, because then he’d run out of memories, but it couldn’t be too late either, because when Nick’s feelings for Jenny were requited.

After shifting through the data for what felt like an hour, Valentine found something. It was a foggy thing, really, and maybe too far back to make sense, but… Hm, a woman from the department… Apparently, “old Nick” had been carrying a torch for a colleague… Ah, there it was. He’d tried to get over his growing desires, by…

Oh. _Oh_.

Back to the real world, Valentine opened his eyes and pondered over his find.

He certainly had time to try that. He’d done it before, a few times. While the human Nick’s anatomy was, in fact, different from his own, Valentine could certainly make do with what he had. After all, everything was about electrical impulses.

But would it be _right_?

Probably not. Hell, it was probably a bad idea.

What other choice did he have, though?

Quietly, as to not disturb Val, Valentine slipped out of the abandoned house’s bedroom, and made his way into the living room.

Dead of the night, no one to watch. If he didn’t make a lot of noise, he’d be fine.

He sat on a less than comfortable but not altogether broken down armchair, and, with his uncovered hand, reached for his neck, and put two fingers into an opening in his skin. With delicate motions, because the tears in his neck were getting a little out of hand, in no small amount thanks to doing this very act in the past, he motioned around the synthetic mess, seeking that one special neural stimulation wire…

He touched one, then another, and the third one seemed promising. He looked for the small tear he’d made into it, and he felt a sudden, small but blissful pulse travel from his neck to his lower body.

_Bingo_.

With the metallic tip of a finger, Nick fondled between the intertwined strands of copper, the electricity causing repeated pulses to come and go. After five or so sparks, his chest area started to feel hot. With his free hand, Nick unbuttoned his shirt, albeit not looking at his own body, instead decidedly closing his eyes.

He quickened the pace of his finger, still careful not to do any damage, and let his free hand grip the armchair, as pulses of electrical pleasure came and went. Nick started to breathe out of reflex, and rapidly so, matching the speed of the electrical stimuli running through him.

All the while, he had the image of _her_ playing in his mind. The kiss that never was and never would be, first, and then imagining an actual kiss between them. He thought of her hands on his body, and then of her hand instead of his own caressing his wires. The latter coincided with a particular strong wave of pleasure coursing through him, and Valentine couldn’t have suppressed his groan even if he’d tried.

He was getting close.

So busy he was with himself, panting, eyes closed, fingertip stroking the wire, that he didn’t notice the soft steps coming from the hall. He just kept fondling the wire, making the pulses stronger and faster each time, the final wave of pleasure approaching rapidly - damn, it’d been so long since he’d done this.

In a couple more strokes, his climax hit, and he moaned his bliss softly into the air, gripping the armchair strongly.

“ _Nick…”_ whispered Val’s voice, conjured by his imagination, making the electrical spasms within his synth body impossibly stronger, until he reached his peak, and it crashed down, shutting him off for a second before his systems restarted.

Valentine opened his eyes back to the real world, and noticed two things.

First, Val’s figure moving about her room. She had no business being awake that soon, and he’d have to scold her back to bed.

Second, he was no less in love with her than before.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim in three hours and then posted it i didnt rly edit it proper like i usually do im just e x c i t e about nick playin w himself and YES the title is taken from that lana del rey song sue me


End file.
